


I Won't Leave Your Side Again

by bjdunkelfuck



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, descriptions of injuries??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:03:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjdunkelfuck/pseuds/bjdunkelfuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 1: Mavin in which one of them is out of town on business or something and the other is at home and gets hurt. They get a call from idk one of the other guys and rush straight to an airport to get back home and to the hospital. How it ends is up to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Leave Your Side Again

Gavin hated being so far from home for long periods of time. He always worried something horrible would happen while he was gone, even if it was a bit irrational. He had flown out to PAX and right after that, then he was in Maine filming something for RT, now he got dragged back to England to see his family. The entire time he was away from Michael because he still had to work down in Austin.

A few nights after he arrived in Oxfordshire, he got a call from Chris, weirdly enough, and as soon as he picked up the phone, he knew his nightmare was coming to life. Chris was in near hysterics as he tried to explain what happened.

“Oh god, Gav. I-I...we were just filming a RT Life and fucking around then Michael fell and blood, fuck, there was more blood than I c- Gavin, I-you should get down here as soon as you can. We’re taking him to the hospital right now, I-I’m sorry.”

“Chris?! What happened to Michael?”

“I-I don’t know, man. He-he’s just bleeding a lot and he keeps scr-screaming and I-I don’t-”

“I’ll be on the next flight to Austin.”

“Alright, s-see you then, Gav.”

Gavin ended the call and ran around, attempting to collect all of his belongings to head back to Austin. He began searching for flights and nearly screeched at it when the airport site said the next flight wouldn’t be until tomorrow. He looked through another airport’s site as he hefted his suitcase down the stairs and went to find his parents. Once he did, he explained that Michael was injured and he needed to get back to Texas as soon as possible. His mother looked disappointed but hugged him and told him she hoped he would be okay.

He found a flight that was meant to lift off in a few hours and he bought a ticket as fast as he could, stumbling over something as he paced the living room. “Mum! I need you to drive me down to the airport!”

Gavin dragged his things into his mother’s car and bounced his leg impatiently as she drove him to the airport. He rushed inside and waited in one of the uncomfortable chairs, patience running thinner by the minute. Finally, his flight was called and he raced to the boarding area, being one of the first people on the plane.

Once they lifted off, he got a call from Geoff.

“Geoff?”

“Hey, bud. You heard about Michael, right?”

“Yeah, Chris called me. He, um- he wasn’t- he didn’t know too much about what happened to him. I’m on a plane right now.”

“Well, they brought him to the ER and he’s in the operating room right now. They-they said he fractured the bones in his arm and finger, he might have fucked his leg too. They’re not sure.”

“Shit. Is he-is he conscious?”

“Not anymore. He was until he lost too much blood and he passed out.”

“Oh my god. Geoff, please let me know if anything else happens. I’m going to freak out on this plane. He has to be okay, right? He won’t die, will he? Geoff, I-”

“Gav, slow down. Michael is not going to die. He’ll be alright. I promise.”

“I know, I just-I’m worried.”

“I know, Gav. It’ll be alright.”

“Thanks, Geoff.”

“No problem, buddy. I gotta go, get here safe.”

“I will. Bye.” Gavin ended the call after that and sat back in his chair with a groan. Michael was in a hospital right now, doctors trying to mend his wounds and Gavin was sitting in a plane doing nothing to help him. What if his injuries are more horrible than they thought? Would Michael heal correctly? Would he get an infection and ruin his arm?

Gavin gripped his hair in his hands and pulled at it in frustration. He was losing his mind over this and he needed to calm down before he had a panic attack on the plane. He tried to distract himself but it was a ten hour flight so his mind kept wandering back to Michael.

Near the end of his flight, Geoff texted him.

_Michael fractured his middle and ring finger, his wrist and his ankle. Apparently his wrist broke and the bone cut one of his main arteries, radial or something, and thats why he lost so much blood. They patched him up and reset his bones, we went to see him but he’s still out._

Gavin never felt more relieved in his life. Michael would be alright. He seriously injured himself but he would be okay. He texted Geoff back quickly before they landed.

_Thanks for the update. I’m glad they fixed him up and he’s alright. Plane is landing soon, can u come pick me up??_

He got a “Yup” in response and after a few more minutes, the plane landed and Gavin ran off the plane to grab his things and catch a ride to the hospital. Geoff arrived a minute or two after Gavin got outside and it took thirty minutes to get to the hospital. Gavin rushed off without Geoff after they parked and then had to wait for him, because he had no idea what Michael’s room number was.

Once they finally got to Michael’s room, Gavin pushed through the clutter of RT employees so he could actually look at Michael. He looked incredibly pale and from his forearm to his knuckles he had gauze wrapped around it. His broken fingers had splints on them and he had a clunky blue cast on his left leg. He looked tired, which made Gavin feel worse than he already did. He left Michael for so long and now he was laying in a hospital bed hooked up to several machines and looking like Death himself.

Geoff cleared the room out for him and Gavin dragged a chair as close to Michael’s bed as he could get it and sat down, taking Michael’s hand injured carefully. “I’m so sorry, Michael. I’m sorry I wasn’t here, I’m sorry you got hurt so badly, I’m sorry I was gone for so long… I’m just sorry. I’ll help you heal, okay? I’ll do everything you need until you’re healthy again and I’ll never whine or complain or anything, I promise.”

As days passed, Gavin became more concerned at Michael’s unconsciousness. Michael still hadn’t woken up, not even for a moment and no one knew why. Days became weeks and Gavin’s concern became uneasiness and fear. What was wrong with Michael? Why wouldn’t he wake up?

All the doctors could figure was that Michael fell into a coma from head trauma. They assumed he hit his head when he fell and combined with the injuries and blood loss, he just fell out of reality.

Gavin began to get almost hysterical about it as he sat by Michael’s bedside as often as he could, sometimes Geoff or Burnie would have to forcefully make him leave otherwise he would let himself waste away in that room.

_“I’m sorry. Please, Michael, please wake up. I-I’m sorry I was gone, I won’t leave you alone ever again. I’ll make sure you don’t do anything too dangerous and I’ll take care of you and I’ll never leave without you beside me. Please, just-” he choked out a sob as he gripped Michael’s good hand, “Please don’t die, Michael.”_

_“I won’t even be able to tell you goodbye. You have to let me say goodbye, Michael. Don’t-Don’t do this to me, please.”_

_“I’m sorry I was gone. I’m sorry I wasn’t right beside you when you fell. It’s my fault. I fucked everything up by leaving. I shouldn’t have gone. I’m sorry, Michael.”_

_“It’s my damn fault! This whole thing, it’s my fault! Michael, please forgive me, please wake up, I-I can’t-”_

\---

Almost everyone had lost hope Michael would ever wake up. It had been ten years since that accident and Gavin had fallen into deep depression, still blaming himself for what happened to Michael. He still visited him at least once a week, just to get a look at him, to know that he was still there at least somewhat.

Gavin walked down to the hospital for his usual visit and sat down in the same uncomfortable blue chair, holding onto Michael’s healed but scarred left hand. Most of the time, he’d watch him sleep but sometimes he’d tell a story and sigh when there never came a response. That day, he watched him quietly, his even breathing and the slow rise and fall of his chest. Eventually his head became tired of staying up straight so he dropped it onto the bed then glanced back up at Michael. His head shot straight up at what he saw.

Michael’s eyes were half-open and he was looking at Gavin curiously, a small smile on his face. When he spoke, his voice was raspy and quiet from not using it for ten years, “Hey, Gav. What’re you doing home so early?” He looked surprised at the sound of his voice and then he glanced around and confusion fell over his features, “Wait, where am I?”

Gavin couldn’t think of a single thing to say. Michael was awake, he was talking and smiling and _fucking alive_. Gavin reached forward and pulled him into the tightest embrace he’s probably ever given, “You’re alright. You’re okay, god, you’re okay. I promise I will never leave you again, I promise, please don’t-please don’t leave me again-I-I can’t-”

He felt Michael hug him back and speak again, “Woah, woah, Gav, slow down. Of course, I’m alright. Why wouldn’t I be? I’m not going anywhere, it’s alright.”

Gavin sobbed on Michael’s shoulder for a minute or two before he could even speak again, “I was so worried, Michael. Fuck, I-I-” he sighed and stopped talking.

It was quiet for a bit before Michael spoke, “Why am I in a hospital, Gav?”

Gavin pulled away enough to look at Michael, “Where do you remember being last?”

Michael’s face was still twisted in confusion as he responded, “I...um, the office? Yeah, we were outside, recording…something. What happened?”

Gavin opened his mouth to begin the story when he thought better of it. The memories might trigger some kind of relapse so he should talk to the doctor first. Wait, Michael was awake! He need to notify everyone! “Um, I’m not sure what I can tell you yet. Wait here, okay?”

“Uh, alright.” Michael dropped his hands from Gavin and the Brit shifted off the bed to bolt out the door to find the nearest doctor. He easily found Michael’s doctor, who happened to be closest, and nearly squealed out, “Michael’s awake!”

The doctor nearly jumped out of her skin at Gavin’s outburst but she gave him an incredulous look, “Is he?”

“Yes! He talked to me a little but he doesn’t seem to remember what happened to him.”

The doctor nodded and walked to Michael’s room. Michael had sat up and was looking at the needles in his arms curiously then he looked up as the doctor came in and gave her a polite smile.

“Mr. Jones, I see you’re awake. How are you feeling?”

“My head and leg kinda hurt and I feel really fucking tired and confused. How long have I been out?”

Gavin and the doctor exchange looks and she answered, “Ten years.”

Michael scoffed and looked at Gavin, “Ha-ha, you’re fucking hilarious, Gav. How long have I been out?”

Gavin shook his head, “Michael, you’ve been in a coma for ten years.”

Michael’s smile dropped at Gavin’s tone, “What? I-oh my god, what?!”

The doctor put a gentle hand on his arm, “Mr. Jo-Michael, you should try to calm down, alright? I know this is very frightening, but too much stress can cause a relapse and I’m sure you wouldn’t want that, right?”

Michael nodded silently and put his head in his hands, “This is so fucked up.”

“I know. We’re going to start running some tests, would you like to call that mob of people that came to the hospital when Michael got hurt, Gavin?”

Gavin laughed a little, “Yeah, I should do that.” he pulled out his phone and dialed Geoff’s number, taking a seat in the chair next to Michael and taking his hand. A few nurses and another doctor came in and started checking different machines and writing things down as Geoff answered.

“Hey, Gav. Need me to pick you up?”

“Nah, I just got someone here I’m sure you want to talk to. He moved the phone from his ear so the microphone faced Michael, “Say hi, Michael!”

Michael rolled his eyes, “Hey, Geoff.”

Gavin put the phone back to his ear and waited Geoff’s response. I was silent for a good minute before, he heard “Oh my fucking god, oh god, he’s okay. He’s okay!”

“He’s gonna be alright, Geoff.”

“I’ll tell everybody, we’ll be down in twenty minutes at the very latest.”

“Alright, see you then, Geoff.”

He ended the call and talked with Michael as they prodded him to keep him distracted. He asked about what he could and couldn’t tell Michael and they told him there should be no problem telling him what happened to him. Ten minutes later, all eight of the other Achievement Hunters and a good portion of the other Rooster Teeth employees entered the room, three or four at a time.

It took awhile for Michael to talk to everyone and by the time they were done, the doctors had finished and left them alone. Eventually everyone cleared out and Michael and Gavin were alone again. Michael was exhausted after all the commotion and desperately wanted to sleep but the doctors insisted he stay up another few hours before he could get some rest. Gavin tried to keep him entertained with telling him about the past ten years but Michael was irritable about his inability to sleep. Gavin ended his attempts after Michael yelled at him for being boring, knowing he was too tired to listen to him so he leaned onto the bed to pepper Michael’s face with kisses.

“Wh-Gavin, what are you doing? Gav, st-Gavin, what-” Michael sighed against Gavin’s lips when they met his and he murmured, “Fine,” kissing him back for a minute before Gavin sat back.

“Now stop being a baby, you only got twenty minutes.”

Michael let Gavin trace his fingers along the curves of his hand until he fell asleep. Gavin watched him for a long time like he always had before, as he did he felt fear creep up inside of him again that Michael wouldn’t wake up in the morning but he shoved it down. After a few hours, he pressed a soft kiss to Michael’s hand and drifted off to sleep on the side of the bed.

It was a long time before either of them were okay again, but they helped each other through it and they spent the rest of their lives near each other almost all the time.


End file.
